


Back then, you could get by with just skinned knees...

by TheCalamity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/pseuds/TheCalamity
Summary: Art for fanworks exchange - The prompt was for some Cloud/Tifa affection specifically set in the 7th Heaven.





	Back then, you could get by with just skinned knees...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Writes/gifts).



Back then, you could get by with just skinned knees...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150235618@N02/36099790691/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fulfill the other prompts as well; however, I know my art style is different than a lot of what is out there and doesn't always fit the 'look' of the compilation. It's not everyone's cup of @&^$%!! tea, and that is fine! I was worried about disappointing 42writes - the only thing that is worse than getting something you aren't into is getting several of something you aren't into, heh.


End file.
